Her Dreams Her Reality
by Dikent
Summary: She wakes up from another crazy skip accident changing his life forever. My First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was dark, only the light was from the windows in the front office she was in. "I know you are in here, come on out. She opened the door to go into the warehouse itself when it all hell broke loose.

She flew through the window and hit the hard ground fast. She barely heard Lester calling for help and talking to control. He watched her flat line on the way to the hospital twice. She was whisked to surgery as soon as she arrived.

They were all there waiting when the doctor came out 9 hours later. He addressed them as a whole. "I've done all I can. She is alive but barely and is very critical. You may go in to see her by twos in an hour." He turned and walked back the way he came.

Tank picked up his phone calling a familiar number left a message."Come home now, she needs you." He hung up and went to take his shift with Bobby by her door.

Her dad came in daily with Grandma. Connie and Lula came when they could and Joe came daily for a while but he stopped after about week. She laid there not making the slightest movement. She was dreaming, or reliving all her memories of him. Somewhere they mixed in with her dreams and became her past and present and nothing else mattered.

She breathed one word. "Carlos." Only two people heard her. One stepped back as his heart constricted the other bent closer to whisper in her ear "He will come soon. We promise."

*1 week later*

He was checking his messages on the drive home. All he wanted to go see her and then home to bed. The first was about business and nothing that couldn't wait for morning.

The second was from her, the tingles from hearing her voice went straight through to his heart. "Ranger, Call me when you get in just need to talk. "

The Third made his heart stop. "Boss, it's Stephanie. Oh God! _In the background he heard. "She's flat-lining again."_ The message ended there.

The fourth was from Tank. The "come home now was barely heard as he threw his phone into the seat beside him and raced to the hospital.

They seen him as he came down the hall. "Report." Tank filled him in on the the accident and then on her condition was. "She is in a coma. Has been since the surgery. Tank walked him to the door of her room, but stopped him from going in. "She said something once, right after surgery. Joe and myself was the only ones in the room." Ranger just turned and waited, his mask firmly in place.

Tank faced him fully. She said "Carlos." The mask fell for one second and if Tank hadn't known him he would have missed it. The look of shock and love all rolled into one. He walked into her room, gently took her hand with a soft kiss on the back.

"Babe." He sank into the side of the bed.

They heard a small sigh escape. Ranger stroked her hair back from her face and talked softly to her. As he talked to her it was like a switch was turned on and she started to move a little at a time. Her eyes finally opened and she smiled.

He had Tank give him a cup to give her a sip of water, as he knew that she would be very thirsty. She looked up at Ranger and said the last thing he ever expected her to say.

"What is my beautiful husband doing here? I'm still so sleepy still. You have a good run?" She drifted immediately back to sleep and missed the look that passed on her "husband's" face.

Ranger looked from her to Tank and then back to her. Tank walked over to Ranger. "Something I don't know yet, Bossman?"

Ranger at a loss of words and had no clue what to name the feelings running around him. "No, I don't know what that is about. You say Joe was here before?"

Tank was processing it all in his head. "Yeah, come to think about it. He left and never really came back to her room, just called to get updates on her progress." He rubbed his bald head as he let Ranger know more about her in him time away. "They had broke up about a week before the bomb. She told him it was forever. We went with her to help get her stuff. She's been working the bonds office in the mornings and with us on afternoons and nights. What you going to do?"

Ranger just nodded. "Get her doctor now. I need to talk to him yesterday!" He watched as Tank left with the phone to his ear. Ranger slowly paced the room. He still had no idea when the doctor came in shortly after.

"Sir, I am Dr. Kell. This man just filled me in on the circumstances when my patient woke up. She may have some memory loss or is confused due to the accident. We will not know the extent until she wakes up. If it is the memory loss it could be temporary or permanent. Either way go along with it, you could do more damage if you force her to remember or contradict her."

They turned to her as she opened her eyes moaning a little. Ranger went to her holding her hand as the doctor went to the other side of her bed. "Would you step outside as I check on her?

Ranger was about to leave as she hung onto his hand. "Stay. It's not like you haven't seen me before. Doctor my husband can stay." She was looking at the doctor and missed the expression on his face. I t was gone before she looked back at him. "You know I hate hospitals. Don't leave me, please."

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sank into the chair by the bed and tried to detach himself as the doctor checked her over. He had to grasp onto his control with both hands as

the doctor uncovered her and he got a glimpse of her flesh. The bandages and bruising didn't take away or hide her beauty. She must have

sensed his gaze because she looked over at him. He saw the heat that must have mirrored his. She blushed a little and he grinned. She gasped

a little as the doctor pressed a little too much on one of her ribs. He stood up and stroked her cheek. "Be a little more careful there doc." The

doctor just pulled her gown back down and covered her up. It looks like you are healing just fine and will be able to go home in the morning. Glad

to see you awake. You were starting to get us a little worried." She pouted a little. "I feel fine, can't I just go home and rest there. Ella cooks for

us and all I would have to do is either sit on the couch or in our bed. Please let me get home. I can promise you that my husband wont let me

even walk he just carries me everywhere." She laughed a little. The doctor smiled. "Let me just talk to your husband for a moment outside."

Ranger kissed her forehead and followed him out into the hall. He heard a "Yum" from her and glanced back to give her his wolf grin. "Do you

have a personal relationship with her?" Ranger looked to the door, then back to the doctor. "We have a complicated relationship. We are not

married and we don't live together. What happens now?" The doctor rubbed his brow and thought for a moment. "For her health we need to

keep her calm. You can't force her mind to remember. It could cause serious damage. You will have to make it look like you are married." Ranger

watched the doctor. His heart had leaped at the living together part and had no name for the feelings on the marriage part. He would do

anything to keep her safe and if that meant he had to pretend. "What the hell! Give me 2 hours to set it up" He shook the doctors hand and

called Tank. "Go to her house, bring all her stuff, leave nothing behind but the furniture. Have Ella place it in my apartment putting everything

away. Rex in the kitchen. Have everyone meet me here for a meeting in 2 hours. Man, she still thinks we are married and according to the doc we

have to keep up appearances." He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where do we go from there?" He rested his back against the

wall outside her door.

She gave him a smile as he came back a few moments later. She patted the bed next to her." I have to get out of here. I

want our bed. Please tell me I can go." He walked over and sat down. "Soon. Babe. Soon." She reached her hand up and rubbed his jaw. "I'm

fine, really. I won't break if you just hold me." He sat back and gently pulled her close. He stroked her hand . "What is the last thing you

remember?" She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Going into that warehouse to look for a skip. It's a little fuzzy after that." He looked

into her eyes as he asked the next one. "What about before that?" "That's easy. The morning before you left for your last mission. We were both

offline the entire day. We spent most of it in bed then watched a few movies. You would think that since we have been married for 6 months that

our sex life would slow a little but if anything its increased I didn't think that would be possible." She gave a little laugh and blushed. He gave her

grin and pushed a curl behind her ear. "When do I get a kiss from my husband?" She watched as his eyes turned dark for a moment. He tried for

a gentle peck but as soon as their mouths met. Thoughts flew away and in came the heat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his to her

back. The kiss intense until his hand hit a bandage on her side. He slammed the choke chain on his need and slowly pulled her away. "Babe. You

are in no condition for this right now. I have go arrange for you to leave. Sit tight and I will be back in a little while. Bobby is at your door."

He stepped into the hall. "Let no one in until I get back. I mean no one." Bobby just nodded his head. Ranger picked up and dialed as he walked

to the elevators. "Meet me out front in 10. He walked down to wait for him to show. They were both quiet until they reached a secluded spot.

"What do you want?" Joe stood there watching Ranger. "There is a new development on Stephanie. She is awake." He held up his hand as Joe

tried to rush past him. "That is not all." Joe stopped. "What do you mean its not all?" Ranger let go of Joe's arm and pinched the bridge of his

nose. "She thinks I'm her husband." He stopped Joe's words this time with a look. "Doctor says we have to play along, or it could end up hurting

her to make her remember. I have my men placing everything at home to make it look real. Now we have to make it look real with the rest of us."

Joe stunned for a moment then just jumped in his face. "This better not be one of your games to get her into bed, Manoso." He continued to rant

and rave as he paced. "Where is her doctor? I want to talk to him myself." Getting her discharged. Come and you can ask him all the questions

you want. He grabbed him by the shirt. "but as far as Stephanie is concerned you play along or else." Joe shrugged him off and they went off to

find the doctor. After the long talk with the doc in his office he asked Ranger. "Why did she pick you? I'm the one that wants marriage and kids

not you." Ranger sat in the chair again and faced him. "You think I have a clue what is going on with her mind? I don't! I will do anything to keep

her safe and if it means marriage to keep it up then so be it. You going to play along or do we leave you out?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope everyone enjoys. I'm Babe all the way. Joe is nice in all but Ranger is the man for Stephanie..  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JE owns all.  
**

Chapter 3

Joe looked at me for a long time, then shrugged. "I can't hurt her either. Let's go." They walked together to her room. Thoughts of her running

through their minds. One is hurt and the other has so many he can't name them all and a small maybe hope and lots of confusion. Ranger walked

in first. "Babe, you have a visitor." He moved to her bed and sat with her and left the chair for Joe. Hey Cupcake! How ya doing?" Stephanie

smiled at him. "I'm fine. A little bit sore. Really want to go home." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down. He watched her as her eyes

went from him to the man beside her. He seen her eyes change and it crushed his already bruised heart. She turned to him with a pout "Carlos,

can we go home ! You know I hate hospitals." She was so focused on Ranger that she never seen the look go across Joe's face. After

a while Joe asked a question that Ranger wanted to punch him for. "So Cupcake when you going to forget him a came marry me?" Stephanie

looked at him for a moment. Then laughed like it was an old joke."Joe you know we decided to be friends. I still love you though, just a different

kind. Now who are you dating these days?" He had to clear his throat before answering. "You know me Cupcake. Too many to tell." He gave a

short laugh. They talked for a few more minutes. Joe couldn't take anymore and got up to leave. "I gotta go back to work, Cupcake. Call you

later." He kissed her cheek again and walked out. Ranger followed. Joe turned as he shut the door. "Take care of her." At His nod Joe went

home. He raged for a time the grabbed a beer and sat down to watch the game.

Ranger walked down to meet with the men. "Report." Santos spoke up. "We got everything from her house and Ella fixed just fine in yours.

How she got all that stuff in that little closet is crazy. What is going on? Why is she moving everything to your place?" Ranger looked at everyone

before he spoke. Then waited until the family and friends made it into the mix. Grandma piped up. "Look at all these nice packages in here." Mrs.

Plum gasped. "Mother!" Mr. Plum rolled his eyes "crazy old bat." Ranger's eyes crinkled and a small grin appeared. Thinking how to drop the

bomb, oh well nothings easy. "I have something to talk to you all about. I will need complete acceptance or you will not be able to contact her.

Stephanie and I are married, have been for about 6 months." He held up his hand to stop the rush of questions from everyone. He watched as

Ms. Plum fainted and Frank caught her. This what is in her head. doctors orders are to keep it as she sees it until she remembers on her on. If

you are not on board you may leave and will not be permitted to see her. I will protect her at all cost." "What about Morelli? He is her boyfriend. If

she was married to him this wouldn't have happened. Oh my why what will everyone say." Her mom spoke out. Mr. Plum tugged on her arm.

"Stuff it dear and lets see what is best for my Pumpkin. Go ahead Ranger." The whole room was looking on in shock. Lula piped up. "I think that

was the first time I ever heard him talk. I guess white girl daddy got spunk too." Chuckles erupted and broke up the tension. "Joe has already

been advised and is aboard." Lula spoke up again. "Batman how you going to deal with our white girl thinking she is married to you?" Ranger

looked at her and told her. "Day by day, Lula Day by day. We leave here I will pick her up and take her home. You may all came back with us or at

anytime you want to visit. Just remember she is the priority no one will upset her." He looked at her mom with the last. Her mouth thinned but

shook her head. "Later everyone. Tank, Santos, Bobby. You ride with us. We need one ahead and the others behind." He walked into her room

to begin something he didn't know how to go about. "This should be fun." He thought to himself.

He helped her into her wheelchair. "Do I have to ride in this? I can walk you know." Ranger brushed a kiss on her hair. "Hospital policy, Babe."

They drove to the Haywood and he carried her to their apartment. "Home Sweet Home,Carlos." She drew his head to meet hers in a kiss that

started out sweet and quickly turned to heat. He forced himself to move back . "Slow down Babe. You just got home from the hospital, You need

to heal first. He kissed her cheek and walked into the bedroom. He stood her by the bed and quickly undressed her. "I thought you said to slow

down." She gave a small giggle at his "Babe". He just put one of his T-shirts over her body, picked her up and placed her on the bed. "You are

going to rest. Ella will be here in an hour with food and Bobby will be here to check on you every hour. I'm going downstairs for a little while to a

meeting. Call If you need me. Be back in a little bit Babe." He evaded her kiss and captured her hands in his. He kissed her cheek and left. She

thought that she wouldn't be able to sleep but she did, like the dead. Just as he entered the elevator his phone rang.

"Hello."

"This is Frank, Mr. Plum. I just wanted to thank you. She always known you would be there for her for anything. I just wanted to say thanks for

keeping her safe. She loves you very much. If you take this as a blessing you might see that she stays your wife. I hate when she was with Joe.

He's not the man for her. You are. Just my opinion, said it and I wanted to let you know I will keep the wife away until she gets over herself and

Burg crap. Give my girl a hug for me. Bye"

Ranger was a little stunned at first and told him thanks before he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

JE Owns it all.

Chapter 4

He was in his office trying to read a report and had to stop himself from reading the same sentence for the fifth time. He sat back and tossed the papers. "Babe! Marriage?" He looked up as Tank walked in and sat on the couch. "You and Bombshell married huh? He had an almost smile. Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did she pick me? She knows I don't do relationships. Morelli is the one asking her."

Tank looked at his best friend. "You and Bomber have a relationship, you both would have a better one if you would get your head out your ass." He gave a look to Ranger when he was going to break in. "Let me finish. She loves you and you love her. Let me ask you something. Who is the first person that she calls when she needs something, even if its just to talk?" "Me." "What is the first thing you ask when you get here in the morning, if you have not camped at in her room. We all know you watch her at night! Think about it, and I mean think about it. Take it out of the safe when you do." He got up and left closing the door behind him.

Tank walked into the control room. "Santos, What are you doing?" He looked at file in front of him. "Just helping the boss man." He went right in the office and handed Ranger the file. "What is this?" He grinned down at his cousin. "Something to help finally pull your head out your ass. Don't screw up this chance. Look at that and tell us you don't have a relationship or you don't love her." He walked out not giving him time to respond.

"What is going on with my men? Pull my head out my ass, shit. What is this crap?" He opened the file and it was pictures. Pictures of them. Them by the bands office in the alley, kissing, then just looking into each others eyes. The next was them on the dance floor during a distraction. He adjusted his pants at the tightness. The next one was the day they met. At the back was a disk and papers. The papers were a very long detailed summary of everything he had done to protect her. Let's just say it was long. He grabbed the disk and put it into his computer. He sat and watched the whole thing. It took him almost 2 hours to watch the whole thing.

"Hello."

"May I speak with Frank Please."

"Just a minute. Is this the package? My grandbaby ok?"

"Yes, She is resting upstairs."

"Good, here is Frank. Bye now."

"This is Frank."

"Frank, this is Ranger. Can you can you meet me at my office? Steph is fine I just want to talk"

"Of course, Be there in 10. Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

JE owns it all.

Chapter 5

Tank came in as Ranger hung up the phone. "He's coming? You going to tell him that you love her?" Ranger looked at him. "I do love her. Have from the start. I'm not good for her, she needs to be safe, with me she won't be.." Tank leaned on the desk. "Bomber isn't safe. She's a magnet for crazies. She would be dead long before now if not for you and the love you share. Tell me you can live without her and we'll let it go. Otherwise keep your wife. You know you want to. Maybe kids too." Tank watched his friends eyes change a little the word wife and a lot more at kids. The phone buzzed that Frank was there. Tank left as Frank sat down in the office.

"Everything OK Ranger? You look a little off." He sat back and looked at Frank for a moment before he spoke. He looked at a picture of them on his desk. She was snuggled into his side and looking up at him as he was looking at her. He didn't look up from the picture as he asked.

"What do you want for her?"

Frank watched him for a minute before reaching for the frame. "She a beauty Isn't she?" Ranger gave a small smile. "Beautiful doesn't begin to describe her."

"Ranger what I want most for my pumpkin is happiness. She has her mother and that idiot after her to change. She needs to fly not change because someone tells her too. Her mom is stuck in the Burg , Joe's selfish. He wants her to be what he wants and that isn't her, never will be. Then there is you. You encourage her to go after what she wants and keep her safe in the process. You let her fly. I've been thinking on this a while. When the Scrogg thing happened, didn't know if she would make it, if you didn't. He watched Ranger closely as he told him She told me once then she didn't want to live without you. Joe she may love because of history, but for the future because you are the one she is in love with. What are you going to do about it?"

Ranger looked from Frank to the picture of her. "Well, I will do anything to keep her safe. This marriage thing threw me. I was coming home from my last mission when I heard that she was hurt. I can't loose her. I want to make it official when she recovers." He walked to the safe and got two things out. "These have been here for two years. I've just been waiting." He passed the box and papers to Frank. He looked them over and handed them back.

"Good Luck son. You will need it in this family. Especially with that old bat." Since I'm here can I go see her?"

"Sure, I will take you up. She should be awake or about it. I need to check on her myself." They met up with Bobby as he was leaving. "Report." Bobby nodded to Frank. "She is resting. No problems." He smirked at Ranger before adding "You got your head on right boss?" Ranger did his don't mess with me look. "You want to meet me on the mats, Bobby?" He smirked and walked out, but turned at the door. "I don't but your wife may want to when she wakes up. She wants you bad man." He left quickly but still heard "Mats 0600." Chuckling as he went down to five. He led him to the couch. "My men have been pushing to make things right with her, even sent me photos, manuscripts and a video of our relationship from the beginning. I never noticed just how much we care for each other or how much it showed to everyone." Frank clapped him on the back. "Son, You just don't know. I think that's why Joe has been so crazy the last few years. He didn't want to lose." They both turned to the door and saw Stephanie walking through it. "Hi Daddy! Carlos!" She gave her dad a hug and then reached up to give Carlos a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick one but Carlos pulled her in for a toe curling one. They pulled a part when Frank coughed.

"How ya feeling, Pumpkin?" He helped her to set down and Ranger got waters for them. "Okay, a little tired, how don't know slept all day." Ranger pulled her onto his lap and she curled into his chest. "Where is mom and grandma?" "They went off tonight. Some ladies club thing." She looked at Carlos then to her dad. "You want to have dinner with us?" Ranger called Ella to add another plate. They sat down and had one of the best most relaxing dinners of his life. "I had a great time. We may have to do this more often. I will call you later to check in. You call if you need anything." He kissed her cheek and did the man hug with Ranger.

They walked back to the couch he sat down pulling her into his lap. The wrapped a curl around his finger. "You feeling okay, Babe?" She grinned and raised her hand to his hair. "Better now that my husband is back." She brought his head to hers for a kiss. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss heated. He leaned her into the cushions and trailed kisses over her jaw to her throat. He grabbed her hands as she was lifting her shirt. He leaned is head against hers and stared into her eyes. "Babe, You need to heal first. Doctor said a week." He kissed her gently on the mouth and was going to set her on the couch, but his wife had other ideas. She clung to him and tried for another kiss. He evaded the first but not the second. He growled as he claimed her mouth once more in a heated kiss. It took all his control to pull away. "I'm going to clean up. Why don't you go take a shower." She helped him carry the dishes to the sink

She slowly walked out of the kitchen calling over her shoulder. "I'm going for a shower. Care to join me?" She smiled at him and he was tempted. "Babe, you need to get better. Go shower. I'll take mine after you are in bed." She pouted at him but made it into the shower. He waited until he knew she was in bed. He carried in water and her medicine. She was asleep when he got out of the long very cold shower. He eased into the bed and tried to stay as far as possible, but even in her sleep seek him. She rolled over to him wrapping herself around him. "Cold shower was not long enough, hell a two day cold shower would not be enough.." They slept. He woke up to her kissing his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**JE owns it. I'm just playing with them.**

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted before now. I had a death in the family and then colds all around. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews.  
**

Chapter 6

_*Three days later*_

He was once again in the gym beating the bag to death. Tank walked over to him chuckling. "You hiding from your wife again man?" Ranger gave him a dark look. He seen they were alone and he scrambled the cameras. "She is going to kill me. I have run out of excuses. She is on me like white on rice the second we are alone and I don't want to ruin what will be by doing something now. I can drive nails with the hard on I've had since the day I brought her home. The doctor's excuse for a week off is almost over." Tank laughed a little. "She does have it bad for you man. She said anything yet?" Ranger rubbed a hand over his face. "Nothing. Not one single word as to why this is. Lula talking to her today?" Tank walked over to the free weights. "She is going to be here about noon. Hopefully she can get something on it." He watched went into the locker room. "Cold showers R us again boss! She going to get you man either way."

Lula and Stephanie were having lunch in the apartment. Lula watched her as she ate her pizza. "White girl, what is going on with you? I see candles and a piece of silk on the big bed in there. Seeing that big ole bed in there is giving me hot flashes. You planning on something?" Steph blushed. "I want to make him loose control. I'm so damned hot and bothered I can't see straight." She was pacing a little bit. "I could ring that doctors neck, a week. I feel fine, all healed. I can't wait that long." Lula stepped into her path and put her hands on her shoulders. "Take a breath girl. You gonna wear a hole in the floor or burn it up with all that heat you got going on. I can't believe you and batman married. Tell me again how that came about." She sat down on the couch "Dreamy. I have had the replays in my head since I woke up about our wedding day and the few days after. Him going into the wind a few days later sucked but before was great until the accident."

Lula left soon after that since she had skips to get and lunch was over. She met with them in Rangers office. "Batman you and white girl is married cause dreams. Says she been having them since she woke up and you went into the wind a few days after you got hitched." She walked to the door and smiled big "She got major plans for you tonight, Batman, candles and silk." She was chuckling as she walked out the door. She heard the thunk of his head hitting his desk as she walked down the hall.

Tank sat on the couch and was laughing hard at Rangers face. "I'm going to die. If she doesn't kill me now she will after she gets her memory back. What can I do man?" Tank was trying to contain himself but added "Just give up now she wants you and you know that Bomber always gets her man." Ranger was still trying to get around the plans when he went up for dinner. He noticed that she was in the bathroom as he was putting up his guns in the safe. He looked around and seen the candles and then the silk on the bed. His pants tightened at the thought of her in it. "Babe, you called Ella yet?"

"Carlos, I'll be out in a moment, dinner will be here in about 5 minutes or so." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He turned from the fridge in time to see her come out in his robe. He trampled his reaction best he could as she walked to him and gave him a kiss. She snuggled into him and just as she was about to kiss him again Ella came in with dinner. "Damn hormones and interruptions" "Babe, you are not cleared yet anyway." He kissed her temple and led her to the table. "Ella everything looks great." Ella finished setting it out. "I have dessert too for you. Do you need anything else?" They both said no and she left. "Do you want to watch a movie or something after we eat?" They cleared the dishes and he sat on the couch and she snuggled into him.

He played with her curls as they watched the movie. She started to become more interested in him than the movie and began to kiss him. She started with his chest then angled up to his jaw. He was losing control, by the time she made it to his lips he was gone. He could only take so much. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip to get her to open. The kiss turned from hot to smoldering in an instant. He grabbed her waist and dragged her to his lap. His lips trailed across her jaw to the sensitive place just under her ear. At her moan he dragged his teeth from there to her neck. He untied her robe and it slid off her shoulders. He groaned as he seen the silk from the bed. He kissed her shoulders and slid the strap off but left it on her arm. His hands caressed her back as he kissed his way back to her lips. He picked her up and walked them into the bedroom. He never stopped kissing her. He laid her on the bed and growled a little at the sight of her like this in his bed. He reached for him and he sank into her on the bed. He nibbled along her jaw before claiming her lips once again.

****Start of Smut****

"You are so beautiful Babe." He took a ragged breath at the heat she saw in his eyes. "You are the beautiful one, I'm just average." He was stunned that she thought herself average. "Babe, you are beautiful. Your eyes draw a man in," he kissed her eyes. He tugged on a curl, "your curls beg to have my hands tangled in them". He palmed her breast and squeezed gently, "your breast perfect for my hands and your nipples for my mouth." He bent down and drew on into his mouth. He reached under her and stroked her butt. "This is perfect to as well as your long legs that I love the have wrapped around me." He said as he softly ran his hand down to her foot. "Now do you see how you are beautiful, Babe?" She was looking up at him and had to swallow to get the words out. "Yes, I see that you think I am. Thank you. I love you so much. I have forever. I didn't admit it to myself until Scrogg." He looked into her eyes and said the words that he thought would be hard to say but they slipped from his lips easy. "I love you too, have forever. You bring light into my life and can't imagine you not in it."

He kissed her again with all that was in his heart. The heat was there but it was different. His kissed his way down her body taking the gown down with him. He didn't miss an inch. He nibbled and kissed around her breast. "Please." She begged. "Please what amante? Tell me what you want." She moaned, "Your mouth on my nipple, please." He drew her into his mouth and sucked then bit down gently. "That what you want? And this?" He sucked again harder and rolled the other between his fingers. "God Yes!" She groaned. He trailed kisses down her belly and french kissed her belly button. He raised up to tear the gown off her body and threw it across the room. The panties followed. This time he groaned at the sight of her bare for him. "See something you like, Carlos?" His eyes met hers and he gave her that wolf grin. "Babe."

He drew one leg up and kissed her calf then to her thigh. He skipped over the promised land and kissed the other leg. He kissed where her thigh and torso met and bit down softly. When his made it to the promise land she went off like a rocket. He tasted her until she went off once more then kissed his way back up. "God babe, you are so responsive to my touch. So wet." He kissed her mouth letting her taste herself. He entered her and they moved to a rhythm all their own. He made her come twice more before his release.

They lay wrapped around each other content in the afterglow. "I love you, Babe." She propped her chin on his chest looking at his face. She smiled. "I love you too, Carlos." She seen the look in his eyes at his name. "You like that I call you Carlos don't you?" with a low chuckle. "You have no idea, Babe, no idea." She wiggled a little. "I have some idea." She glanced down and his other reaction. "Let me show you in the shower how much I like it." He grabbed her and carried her into the bathroom where he showed her just that.

*****end of Smut****

"You want some water Babe?" She turned with his T-shirt and seen his eyes darken again. "Yes, go. You keep this up and I will not be able to walk tomorrow." He gave her his wolf grin and she quickly put the shirt on. He gave a low laugh. "That shirt is not barrier for what I want Babe." He backed her into the wall and kissed her. She was in a daze when he backed away and didn't notice till she felt cool air on her skin that the shirt was gone. "How does he do that?" She was going for another shirt when he came back with the water. "Babe." He gave her the bottle and then picked her up and placed her naked in the center of the bed. She went for the sheet to cover herself when his hand covered hers. "Perfect just as you are." He kissed her then. He pulled her to him the second she through the bottle in the trash. He kissed her then placed her head on his chest. "Sleep, we will begin again soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**JE Owns it all. Its a short one but I will try to add another tomorrow. **

Chapter 7

He woke up with his wife wrapped around him. He stroked her back and kissed her curls. "My Babe." He loved their night together but was a little guilty too. He thought back over their time together trying to think when it was he fell in love with her. The boxter and the garbage truck was when I realized it but I think I fell for her the minute I met her at the diner. He untangled himself and waled to the bathroom just before he went in.

"I love you too!"

He smiled over at her. "I didn't know you were awake. Go back to sleep, I'm going to go for my run." He started the shower and mumbled to himself as he let the water run over him. "You know you are in deep when you take up their habits." Grateful that she was once again asleep when he got out he dressed and went into the gym.

"Have a good night bossman? You a few hours later than usual." He looked at his watch and chuckled. "She wore you down. Couldn't handle a little white Burg girl." He gave up and laughed hard at the look he received.

"Shut up." he didn't see the stupid grin on his face until he glanced around and seen it for himself in the mirror. He tried for the blank face and the smile wouldn't go away. "I'm screwed."

"I think you had that covered last night bossman. Come on they others are waiting, lets run." The guys ribbed him the whole time about his wife and no resistance to her charms. He showered in the locker room and went to his office. She called at lunch to let him know that she was having Mary Lou over for lunch and would talk to him later.

"Hey Steph. This is beautiful. I brought Pinos and Tasty Pastry. Give me all the inside info on your marriage to your hunk of a husband. So glad you didn't marry Joe. Though I thought you didn't want marriage to anyone and that's why you broke up with him. Never in my wildest would I have thought of him as marriage material"

"Yum! For the food and my thoughts on my husband. As for Joe, he wanted me to change. Carols wants me as I am, flaws and all." She smiled as her thoughts went to the night they had. She blushed as she seen her friend looking at her with a knowing smile.

"You made that fine man go against the docs orders? You must have pulled out all the stops." She laughed as she watched her friend turn even redder. They talked as they ate. Stephanie had always been able to tell her everything. She told her of the breakup with Joe.

"I was tired of being told how horrible I was at my job and I needed quit and marry him. I told him it was over for good and he laughed and told me I would always be back, always had. Made me madder and told him goodbye and never returned another call.

She patted her hand. "Tell me about Carlos. How did you get to where you are now. Start at the beginning." She watched as her friends face change to a lovely peaceful look.

"I fell for him at first sight. I guess it was love at first sight for both of us." She remembered him this morning. "He told me this morning when he thought I was asleep. Very cute how he tries to hide that side of him. I didn't know it till the kidnapping and he got shot, that I loved him." They cleaned up lunch and went to the couch to finish talking. "Tell me about the rest."

"The wedding was beautiful. The beach at Point Pleasant, just us. Then he had to go on the mission. I missed him so much. I dreamed of him every night since. Then the hospital and here we are."

She left the apartment and met Ranger on the fifth floor. They walked to his office. "You have a great place here. She loves you. " He motioned her into the couch and sat next to her. He looked in her eyes. "I love her too, very much. More than I thought possible." She watched his face go a little soft as he told her and his eyes drift to the photo on his desk. "That is a beautiful shot. Where were you?"

He picked it up and traced a finger over her smile. "A distraction, it went quick and decided to stay and celebrate. We were wrapped up with each other and someone came over with a camera but we didn't notice only eyes for the other." He put the frame back down and got up to pace. "I can't lose her when she get her memory back. Tell me how do I fix this. You are her best friend, know her better than anyone. What do I do?"

She grabbed his hand and made him sit again. "I don't know you that well but I believe you love her. Show her how much every moment you can and it will help her when she gets back to you. Don't let her go into denial land and be all embarassed about all this and most importantly do not let her run. If she gets away get her and make her see what you feel and what you have done for her is for the love you have for her not out of what you had to do." She walked out to leave him with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

****One Month later****

They had settled into a comfortable routine. Ranger was still on edge for the day she would remember. He had even taken to giving the guys more responsibilities so he could have more time will his babe. He woke up to hear her throwing up again. He wet a cloth and held her hair till she finished. He gently washed her face and carried her to bed.

"Babe, you need to see the doctor. This is the fourth morning of you sick. I'm worried.."

"I'm fine Batman, just a stomach bug. I just need to sleep a little more." She drifted back to sleep.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Stomach bug my ass. She is going to kill me." He dropped his head on the cabinet. "Control. I have none with her. Hell, I'm taking up her habits. I don't talk to myself, or didn't." He grabbed her some crackers and a can of ginger ale. "Babe, this should help with your stomach. I'm going to run. Love you." He kissed her head and walked out the door.

"Meet me in the gym in two." He clipped his phone shut and headed down the stairs to the gym. He was stretching when he walked in. "Your wife giving you problems again man?" He laughed a little. "Thought you guys were doing good. What have you done now?" He looked to his friend and narrowed his eyes. Then he shut them and took a deep breath. "You have no idea. I'm a dead man once she gets it all back. There will be nothing left of me after shes done. Hell, if she leaves me I'm dead anyway." He looked into his friends eyes. "She is pregnant."

"Hold the phone. Did you just say what I think you said? A little bomber or little Ranger. That baby is going to be spoiled rotten with all the uncles around here." He had a great big grin until it hit him. "Thought she didn't want kids. You are so dead." They began to run on the track. "How do you feel about the baby?"

Ranger looked over at him. "Never wanted another. Hell, until Scrogg I had nothing with Julie now we talk on the phone, email and visits are more often. She is coming up this summer. Thinking of Babe and our baby." He smiled so bright. "I can't wait for all the changes her body will go through, her belly big with our child. I'm going to be here for it all this time, man." He called and made an appointment for her later in the day.

She woke up to kisses on her cheek trailing down her neck. "Yum, a girl can get used to waking up this way." She turned over into his chest and met his mouth with hers. She was trying to raise his shirt when he grabbed her hands. "Babe, playing with fire." She raised back to look in his eyes. "I want to." His eyes turned black. They didn't leave the bed for a few hours. He carried them both to the shower. "Lets conserve the water." The shower took what was left of the morning.

He sat down with her in his lap. "I love you, Babe" He tucked a curl back from her face. She smiled. "I love you too, Carlos." He sat back and made sure he had a firm grip on her before he talked.

"You have a doctors appointment today at 3:30. I don't think that you have a stomach bug. I think its something else." He waited for her reaction.

"What do you mean you think its something else? What else could it be? I've been throwing up for a little over a week, weak feeling and tired." She paused in thought. Her eyes got huge and tears formed in them. She tried to get up but he held on. "Babe, what are you thinking, tell me what you want." He stroked her cheek and kissed the fallen tear away.

"You think I'm pregnant don't you." At his nod, she put her head in her hands and cried. He felt his heart constrict at her tears but at her next words he relaxed and held her closer."Your going to divorce me now. You don't want kids. I don't know if I want one. How am I going to do this alone. I don't know anything about babies. I..."

He shut her up with a kiss. When he pulled back they were both breathless. "You will not be alone. I will be here with you the whole way. No divorce. I didn't want kids till I thought of having one with you." He kissed her and told her to get ready he was taking her out before the doctors.

He drove them to a small restaurant just out of Trenton. "Thought we would stay out of the gossip till we know for sure." She smiled her thanks and ate with her usual gusto. They left and went to the doctors for the blood test and exam. He sat with her through the entire process. They waited in the office for the results. They stood as the doctor came in with her file. Mr and Mrs. Manoso, I'm Dr. Alt. Congratulations you are going to have a baby."

Ranger caught her as she doctor patted his back. "Normal reaction, Daddy. Glad you caught her though that would have been a painful fall." He asked the doctor all the questions he had. She was coming to as the doctor handed him a big book and pamphlets. " Ok Babe?" at her nod he led her out of the office to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**JE Owns it all. I only wish I did, especially Ranger. Yum!**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews and sorry for not posting sooner. Hope you all enjoy even if its a little short!**

Chapter 9

He drove back to Trenton not quite in his zone as she called it. He hadn't been able to take the goofy grin off his face since the doctor confirmed the pregnancy. He glanced at her a found a grin to match his on her face. She was also rubbing her still flat belly. He reached over and laid his hand above hers. She turned to look at him and released the breath she held.

"You really don't mind we are having a baby. Do you?" He pulled the car into a deserted lot and pulled her into his lap.

"Babe. I never thought of another child. I was not close to Julie until after Scrogg." He lifted her face to see her eyes. "You make me want things I didn't think was possible for me to want much less get. I have said too many stupid things to you, to protect you. I thought that was the only way. I love you more than I can express. You are my life." He placed he hand over their child. "Both of you are my life."

"I never thought I wanted a baby until I was having yours." She smiled at him through her tears.

He kissed her tears away and then her lips. The kiss was one of promise. He sat her back and fastened her seat belt before he pulled back onto the road. He grabbed her hand and held it on his thigh. He helped her from the car and into their apartment.

"Why don't you rest. I will call everyone and have them meet us in the big conference room to share our news."

"OK. Love you." She started to shed clothes as she walked to the bedroom. She stopped before she walked all the way in. "Does Daddy need a nap to? She gave him a sultry look that he could never resist.

"Daddy could definitely use a nap with Mommy." He rushed her and gently tossed her on the bed. He quickly shed his clothes and crawled on the bed with her. He kissed her belly and whispered.

"Papá te quiere mucho y no puedo esperar para abrazarte un poco. Crecer sanos y fuertes para nosotros y ser fáciles de su mamá."

_**(Translation: Daddy loves you very much and can't wait to hold you little one. Grow healthy and strong for us and be easy on your Mommy)**_

He kissed his way to her lips, stopping to pay attention to her breast on the way. She was gasping for air by the time he reached her lips. He whispered to her and even if she didn't understand the words she understood they were of love.

"Amante, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. Tú eres mi vida y la esposa de mi corazón y pronto en la vida, de alguna manera. "

**(_Translation: Lover, you have no idea how happy you have made me. You are my life and the wife of my heart and soon in life, somehow)_**

He showed her just how much she meant to him as he worshiped every inch of her body. When he knew she was asleep he kissed her forehead and rose from the bed to shower. He dressed and left a note on his pillow for her to find. He didn't dial anyone till he was in the his office. "My office now and bring Bobby, Lester and Cal." He tried to take the smile off his face again but still no luck. "Shouldn't even try. Too happy."

He was heard by all as they made their way in. Lester never one to not mess with his cousin. "You are spending way too much time with Beautiful. You are taking up her habits." Tank slapped him in the head as he passed to sit down.

"What's up bossman? Bomber OK?"

He glanced at his core team., his family since his Babe made them one. "Yeah, They're fine. Perfect." Tank grinned and watched as the words washed over the others. Bobby had the puzzled frown, Cal looked confused and Lester spoke first as usual. "Good. We can't have.. Wait did you say they? What."

Tank laughed and looked from them to Ranger. "Think about it guys. Boss and Bomber, married and living together. He watched as it registered one by one. All had full fledged smiles and started up with the congrats.

Lester spoke up once again. "She's going to kill you for getting her pregnant when she gets her mind back. You ready to get your ass handed to you by a little white girl cousin?"

Ranger glared as Tank, Bobby and Cal all slapped him in the head. "Shut up stupid. We are going to have little Bomber or Ranger running around here in a few months."

Lester grinned. "I don't know if the world is ready for that. That baby is going to be something else."

Ranger was still grinning and told them to get everyone together for a meeting but he wanted to talk to them before she came down to set ground rules. I will call her dad and talk to him myself you call everyone else."


	10. Chapter 10

**JE owns it all. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 10**

He walked in and sat next to Mary Lou. "You have a clue what this is about? Bet she is in some kind of trouble again. Least I don't have to deal with it anymore." She shook her head and the glared at him for his last comment. "Joe, you don't know anything about her. You only saw her as a problem not for the awesome person she is." She turned and restarted her conversation with Connie. Helen came in and sat next to him.

"Joe, what has she done now? Why me? She just marry you and quit all this nonsense." Joe nodded and was about to say something until they glanced over and saw the death glare from Frank.

Ranger had been watching them from his office. Once everyone was accounted for he walked into the room and shut the door.

"Evening everyone. Thank you for coming on short notice. Stephanie will be here in a moment and I wanted to talk to everyone before she came down." He nodded to Frank and watched as he slid back from the table a bit, angling his body towards his wife and Joe. .

"We will announce something very special when she gets in here. I will give everyone a word of warning. If anyone upsets her you will leave and not be permitted to have contact with her ever again. This will be civil and no fighting or yelling. Understood." He focused his gaze on Helen and Joe. After a few murmurs of agreement. He nodded for Tank to open the door to let her in.

She walked in beaming. She gave a little wave to everyone as she walked to Ranger and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her giving her his own 200 watt smile. "You have the floor Babe. Tell them why you are so happy."

They all watched as she smiled brighter. "Well everyone, we found out something special today. Ranger and I are having a baby." She held her ears as the girls screamed. Frank laid a restaining hang on Helen's shoulder then stood and plucked Stephanie from Rangers lap for a hug.

"Congratulations Pumpkin, you think you could make it a boy? If not this one maybe the next one?" They laughed. "We will give it our best shot, Daddy. Thank you." He shook Rangers hand and moved away before he was trampled on by the girls.

"A batbaby. Oh my God. Skinny white Girl, you that glow too. I thought it was just the sex. Well, I guess it was that too huh." She was squished in Lula's hug. "Air." She released her and then gave Ranger a hug. "Batman, you take care of my girl now, Don't make me bust a cap in your ass."

Ranger patted her on the back. "They will be, promise." He reached over and gently caressed her face with one hand and the other over her tummy. "They are my life. My everything." He heard sniffs all around the room.

Helen came around to stand in front of them. She stood back watching them like Frank asked her to do. She had seen the look that passed between them and thinking back it was not the first time she had seen it. She smiled. "How are you feeling? You let me know if you need anything. I will help you all I can. A baby. I love you. Sorry it took me so long to see that you wanted something else and tried to push what you didn't want."

She was momentarily stunned by her mom's words. She wiped a tear and hugged her for the first time in what felt like forever. "I love you too, Mom. We are fine and I will need all the help I can get. No clue about babies."

Joe was the last to come over. "Congrats Cup..Stephanie. I never thought this was how this was going to go. When we broke up I thought it was because you didn't want to be a wife and mother. Now I know that it was just that you didn't want them with me." He put a hand up when he noticed that she was going to interrupt. I tried to make you change into something, no someone you aren't. That was my problem not yours. Friends?" She nodded and hugged him tight.

"You will find that one you need to make all your dreams come true like mine did." She leaned back into Ranger. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her tummy.

Joe looked at Ranger. "You love her! Take care of them, or I will hurt you bad." He turned and left.

Ranger led her up to their apartment for dinner. 'That went better than I ever dreamed it could." She turned to him in the elevator. "Never thought I would have that with Mom and Joe and no fighting. It's a miracle." Ranger just gave her his almost grin and kissed her. It heated up fast and broke apart by his phone ringing. She watched his face to see if she would be having dinner alone tonight.

"Yo." He listened for a moment. His eyes widened a whole millimeter. On a normal person that would have been the eyes about to pop out your head expression.

"Shut up, Tank. See you in the morning" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head. He led her into the apartment. She turned to him as he locked the door.

"What?" She thought she knew but wanted to hear it first. She tightened her arms around him.

"He called to let me know that I needed to be more aware of my surroundings. He said we have been on the elevator for 10 minutes and they had been sending it up and down for the last five of them." He chuckled.

She leaned back. "You mean that you were not aware, Batman was oblivious!" She laughed so hard that she had tears running down her face. He wiped them with is thumbs and waited till she calmed down. He loved the twinkle in her bright blue eyes. "I was focused on my wife in a secured building."

She watched his eyes turn black with desire. "I **.** think**.** we**.** Should **.** Wait **.** Dinner **.** And **. **celebrate **.**our **.** Baby**. **Proper**.**" She kissed him between words. She gave him her own version of a wolf grin and ran into the bedroom. She only got as far as the door. He scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

He sat her down beside the bed, kissing her as he slid her shirt from her shoulders. He trailed kisses down to her shoulder as he flicked her bra off and threw it behind his head. He growled and kissed her lips again with more passion. He unbuttoned her skirt and caressed her tummy as it fell the to the floor. He picked her up and gently set her down on the bed.

He whispered to her as he kissed his way down to her breast."Eres tan bella, sexy, y Dios lo que me haces. Para saber que usted está llevando a mi bebé. Eso me excita como nada antes. Mi amor, mi corazón, mi esposa por todos los medios que cuentan." **(Translation: You are so beautiful, sexy, and God what you do to me. To know that you are carrying my baby. That turns me on like nothing before. My love, My heart, my wife in all ways that count.)**

He sucked at her nipples till she almost came just from his touch on her. He kept her on edge only letting her come close but never letting her go over. He french kissed her navel and kissed her tummy just where their child nestled. "Papá no puede esperar que usted cumple con una preciosa. Te amo."

**(Translation: Daddy can't wait you meet you precious one. I love you.) **

He kissed his way back up her body. He kissed her lips in ultimate passion as he slid into her. He brought them to heaven with the gentle thrusts. Afterwards they lay wrapped in each other just enjoying being together. They laughed as "the beast" made itself known. They quickly showered together, to conserve water. He called Ella while she finished dressing from their 45 minute shower. She dressed in the robe from the back of the door. She made it out just as Ella was setting the table.

I have you a chocolate cake for dessert and just set the dishes aside after you are done. I will get them in the morning. Goodnight." She left and they ate in a comfortable silence. They finished and set their dishes in the sink. "Movie?" He asked her has she sat on the couch.

"Yeah, just pick whatever you want." He picked one and sat down, pulling her into his arms. She didn't make it through half of it. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. Taking the robe off before he covered her up. "Sleep well amor. I love you." He went back in and shut everything down and then crawled into bed with her, pulling her to him, back to chest.

He woke to his phone ringing. "Yo." After listening for a moment he rose. "Be down in 5." He left her a note as he got dressed.

She woke up not knowing where she was for a moment. "What am I doing here?" Then it all hit her. "What have I done? Oh God." She read the note. Relived that he was not here. She scrambled up and dressed quickly. She grabbed a bag and threw in clothes at random and took the stairs to her car. She knew that there would be only one in the control room and he would be busy with the break in that Ranger had left for. She could get away then.

She met Bobby in the garage. "Where you going bomber?" She smiled to hide her fear of not being able to get away. "Just cravings. You going to the break in?" He grinned at her. "Those already. Be careful. I could get you something if you want." She shook her head. "No, you go help do whatever and I will get it." She sighed in relief as he go into his own car a drove off. She pulled off and after a mile or so pulled off again to turn off the GPS on her car.

She drove north and managed to get into her own zone for once, trying to figure how she could have gotten into this mess. She rubbed her tummy. "Baby, What am I going to do? Why did he agree to do this?" She pulled into the little cabin on the beach and grabbed the key under the bush by the porch. She walked in and went directly to the bed upstairs. She fell back to sleep in her thinking position.

He got home a few hours later. Thinking that he could wrap his arms around her for a little while longer before he had to start work. He seen she was not in the bed. When he found the bathroom empty as well as the rest of the apartment. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He grabbed his phone. "Find her now." He hung up as he raced back out to the control room.

"Sir, GPS went offline 2 hours ago headed north." He gulped at the rage in his boss's eyes. "Track her phone and the pen. Find her now." He was almost screaming it. Tank walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her man. It's going to be fine."


	11. Chapter 11

JE Owns it all. I only wish I did.

Chapter 11

He picked up his phone the second it rang. "Yo." He heard only breathing at first then a small sob. "Babe, Where are you? Are you hurt? Tell me and I will come get you." He prayed he could hold on for a few minutes to get the GPS working.

She sniffed and tried to take a calming breath. "I need space. I just wanted to let you know we are ok and I will call again soon. Don't hate me. Please."

"Babe, I could never hate you. I love you." She had a sad smile. "Yeah in your own way. I know. I will talk to you later, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." She hung up and turned off the phone and took the battery out.

"Did you get anything?"

"No sir not enough time. I might can use the towers to get us closer." He dropped his head and ran his fingers through his hair dislodging the tie that held it back. "God, where is she? Where would she go? I will be in my office, I want a report in twenty." He slumped in his chair and thunked his head on the desk. Trying to think of where she might be and praying for them to be safe.

She walked from the house to sit on the beach. This was her happy place. She relaxed back on her hands and watched the water. "What in the hell is going on. Why did I think I was married to him. He doesn't do relationships. God knows he has made that loud and clear over the years. Now add a baby in the mix. I am so stupid." She finally thought of the one person she wanted to talk to. She put her phone back together and dialed.

"Can you meet me?" She listened for a moment. "My happy place. I will see you in 30." She quickly took it apart again and put it in her pocket. She sat there till she heard "the beast." She got up and walked into the house but had to run for the bathroom as the morning sickness took over. "This sucks. I hate doing that." She brushed her teeth and sat on the porch eating crackers to calm her belly and wait for her friend.

"Why are you here and where is your husband?" She burst out crying and ran into her arms. "Honey, What's wrong? The baby ok?" She guided her over to the couch and held her till she cried herself out. She stroked her hair back from her face. "Tell me." She sat back and waited.

Stephanie took a deep breath. "I remember it all. I just don't understand it. I definitely have no clue why Car..Ranger agreed. Now there is a baby added in to this. I can't be a mom. Look at me. I can barely take care of Rex."

"You will be a great mom. Just look at how you are with the ones you love. You take care of everyone, but yourself in most cases, If that doesn't qualify as mom material nothing will. Now tell me all you know and I will fill in where I can."

"Well, I remember when Car..Ranger left for his mission, breaking up with Joe, having all these weird dreams about me and Car...Ranger getting married.. I'm saying the dating, proposal, wedding, honeymoon, everything in great detail." She fanned herself as she remembered those nights too. Then the bomb and waking up to him in the hospital."

Mary Lou was thoughtful as she processed it. "That makes sense. The dreams along with your injury and your heart mixed things up."

"Heart? Your crazy. It's not involved. No. No. No." She frowned.

"Saying no wont make it go away. You him, he loves you. Ms. Queen of denial. Except it. I talked with him about you once. If he didn't love you he would have never changed his whole world for you within minutes of you waking up. You need to talk to him and really listen." She was going to say more when her phone rang.

"Hello." She paused listening. "Yes, I will be home in a little while. I have to take care of a friend and will be home then. ..Safe.. I will. Get there fast...talk.. see you then." She hung up and turned to Stephanie. "Have you eat yet?" She frowned when she shook her head. "Let's go to our favorite place and carry it back here to have a little picnic. Fresh air will help keep it down." They walked back to the beach with their bags and pigged out on their fare.

"You sit. I will take this into the house to clean up and will be right back."She closed the back door just as Ranger walked in the front. He rushed over and hugged her. She was momentarily stunned at the hug. "Thank you. Is she okay? Is..." She held up a hand to hush him. She grinned. "Slow down. She and baby are fine, just finished eating and she is waiting on me at the beach." Sit down I want to tell you what is going on." They sat at the kitchen table.

"She remembers everything and is really confused. She had dreams and after the bomb it mixed in with everything else." He ran his hands though his hair, taking the tie and running it though his fingers.

"My worst nightmare. She remembers and doesn't want me. What do I do? "

"Give her time to understand that you want her. Don't let her run and hold her tight. Talk. I know that is not a strong point of yours. Babe is not a conversation. She may understand most of it but you still need to hear the words. Go I will lock up the front and you take care of them. Tell her I went home and I love her."

He walked out the door and stood for a moment watching the sun set off highlights in her hair and the wind tease its wildness. "God I love her so much it hurts." He watched as she shivered and rubbed the back of her neck. "She knows I'm here and I'm so far away. I've wondered if she has he same thing with me as I do with her."

"That was you on the phone with Mere?" Should have known. Why don't you just go back and we will talk later." He sat down on the sand behind her and drew her back between his legs and against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her in their favorite position as of late.

"We have a lot to talk about and you ran. I need you to be safe, both of you. The only way to keep me sane." He tucked a curl behind her ear and gently caressed her tummy with the other.

"This baby will not be an obligation. Thank you for taking care of me while I was sick, stupid or whatever you call it." He gripped her chin to force her eyes to him. She swallowed at the look in his eyes.

"Don't ever let me hear you talk about yourself like that again, Understand." She could only nod as his eyes gentled and became soft with something else she didn't want to name or think over.

"The baby is a precious gift never an obligation. Tell me what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours?"

She frowned at the beautiful part. "Quit with all the beautiful crap." She rose and paced in the sand. I wake up this morning and freaked when all these memories piled in. You were gone and when I seen what I had done I ran."

He stood and grabbed her arms to stop her and hold on. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" She yelled. "No, I just made up in my head that my best friend is my husband, played up the slut and got myself pregnant. I took advantage of you and everyone else for how ever long my idiot head would hold out. Yeah tell me I done nothing wrong." She walked away still fuming at herself.

He turned her around as the first tear fell. He gently wiped it away with his thumb and cradled her to his chest. He smiled as he heard her sniff his neck. Knowing that it calmed her for some reason. He pulled her back after her tears subsided.

"Babe, You didn't do anything wrong. You got hurt and I took care of you. I love being able to do that. As far as the slut thing. You. Are. Not. One. It took both of us to make that baby and I would do it all over again no matter what." He kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheeks and then her lips.

He pulled back as the need for air arose. "Grrr. I can't think when you do that. Lips to yourself. Till I figure this out, Buster. I know giving info to the enemy, don't tell me I know." He watched her walk away to pace once more. He was doing his small grin showing her that he was laughing on the inside.

She caught the grin as the turned to face him in the middle of the pacing. "Nothing is funny about this. None, Nada. Zip. Add in the baby to this and its a big problem. I can't be a mom. I barely feed Rex or myself. What if I forget to feed him or something." She absently placed her hand over the child in the age old gesture of protection. He smiled as he seen her do it with out thought.

"Him? You think its a boy, Babe?" She grinned a little as she glanced down to where her had rested, rubbing softly. "I can't call him it so I say him." She shrugged and continued to pace.

He grabbed her hand this time to stop her movements. "You will be the best mom ever. He will be loved without restrictions and let him fly when he needs to fly. I want to be there for every moment of this baby. I don't like it that I missed the last few hours. I missed holding you last night and waking with you this morning."

She made a yuck face as she thought of the morning sickness. "Babe, missed that too. I like taking care of you, whether its to hold your hair back when your sick or to carry you back to bed after your done."

"Stupid ESP. can't see anyone missing watching someone be sick, gross." She stomped back into the house slamming the door after her. He followed her and locked the backdoor. He found her on the bed in her thinking position. He sat down and stroked her hair.

"Why did you do all this? You have no responsibilities in regards to me. Just why?" She looked into his eyes to see if she could see though them. She watched as his blank face slowly went away and she seen his face soften.

"I love you. No qualifiers. I just love you. Heart, mind, body and soul." He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "Sit. I want you to watch something. It was given to me and it really opened my eyes." He bent and got a DVD out of his bag and placed it in the player. He sat what she thought was work stuff on the table. He sat down next to her as he hit play. He pulled her into his arms as it began to play.

She was crying at the end of the video. "Where did that come from? Who?" He smiled and wiped another tear from her face. Lester did the video and other stuff and got lots of advice from Tank, Mary Lou, Lula, Your Dad, even Grandma. Here is the rest." He sat the folder down in her lap. She looked over all the pictures in wonder at the look that was in both of their eyes.

"How? I had no clue it showed on my face. OH God! How pathetic I am."

"Babe, Look at me too. You are not the only one in these pictures with that look for all the world to see, and capture it on film" She looked closer and seen the same look on both their faces. She promptly fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**JE Owns it all. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 12**

He carried her to the bed and was stroking her hair as her eyes opened. "What? How did we get here?"

He chuckled. "I carried you when you fainted. You feel okay?" She nodded. She raised herself up to sit with her back against the headboard.

"When you left this last time, it was different. I felt different. I started having all these dreams. At first it was just us as we always are. Then they changed and they became like dates, then you proposing,a nd the wedding. I wished for the nights to come quicker."

She glanced at him to find him just waiting for her to finish. She took a deep breath. "I knew Joe needed to know and told him that I loved him but as a friend. He took it pretty well. Told me to take care and if and I quote. "Manoso better not hurt you, or he will answer to me." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. " How was I so clueless, when everyone else that seen us together knew."

He tucked a curl behind her ear. "I won't hurt you Babe. I love you. You weren't the only one, Babe. That stuff was given to me so I could see too." She smiled and raised her hand to rest on his cheek. "I love you too. I need to get all this out." She started to trace the designs on the bedspread.

"The accident happened and I thought those were my life. I'm sorry that I did that to everyone, especially you. I have no idea why you would do it? Why did you? I know you love me now, but then?"

He used his finger to lift her gaze to his. "At first I did it to keep you safe. The doctor said to keep it as you remembered it until you came though on your own." His thumb brushed against her cheek. "I will do anything to keep you safe. Then you got under my skin, more than you had ever been. I tried to block all those advances you threw at me. " He gave her a husky chuckle for her blush.

"I wanted to avoid it." He held up a hand to stop her words. "I thought you would kill me for taking you when you were at your weakest point." He paused. "I thought it would kill me to have to let you go once you got your memory back."

He pulled her into his arms. "I want it for real. All of it. When you made me your husband at the hospital I didn't know if I should shout for joy or pain." He gave a quick gentle kiss. "I have wanted you forever. I fell for you at the diner and that one night scared the crap outta me." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Do you?"

"You don't do stupid stuff like marriage and pregnancy." He stroked her belly. "I say some of the stupidest things." He rested his head to hers. Then he pull the box out of his pocket. "I've been carrying this with me for a while now, waiting for you to be whole again before I asked." He leaned back to look into her eyes. "Babe, make this real for us. Will you marry me?"

She had tears in her eyes and couldn't find her voice, so she nodded. The tears fell as he slid the ring on. She found her voice, looked into his eyes. "I never would have thought that my dreams would become my reality." She gave a happy laugh as she wiped her tears away.

_**Two and a half months later**_

**Connies POV**

I have to alternate fanning myself and wiping my eyes. I am the reason for this. There he stands up in front, The Batman himself in a tux, holy hotness that thing had to made for him. Then all those others right next to him. Tank, Lester and Bobby all looking pretty hot themselves as the groomsman. I turned to my date, Oh My God, my date. I can't believe he is mine. She smiled up at him. "Would you tell them were all ready and go get in line yourself. "Sure thing, honey." He gave me a kiss and sauntered down to the front. She heard him just as she took her place.

"Manoso, She's ready." He then took his place next to Bobby. Ranger gave a movement and the music began.

She was the first down, then Mary Lou Val, and last was Lula. Julie, Mary Alice, Angie, and Lisa came in as the flower girls. They all had different color petals to throw. Everyone giggled at Mary Alice galloping down tossing the petals. As the music changed and everyone's eyes were on the bride on the arm of her dad. They only seen each other. I don't think there was a dry eye on anyone. They sailed down the isle. Lula/Tank followed, Mary Lou/Lester, Val/Bobby, and Me with Joe. My date. Oh boy! Let's party!

_**(I have the ring and wedding dress on my profile)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**JE Owns it all. I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 13**

_**Stephanie's POV**_

"I'm floating." She giggled as she turned to look into his eyes. He gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you're happy Cupcake, or should I just call you Steph? She grinned at his expression, part boyish charm and part worried your husband might kill me."

"Cupcake is fine, Joe. We will always be friends and maybe our kids will play together one day. That is after you and Connie get married. You ask her yet?"

She was interrupted by arms coming around her and lips covering hers. She leaned into the kiss and forgot where she was at the moment. Joe had to cough for the third time before they pulled apart.

"Morelli, I'm going to dance with my wife. Talk later." She pulled her away to the dance floor for the first dance. They swayed on the floor with everyone watching to _**"Everything I Do" Bryan Adams **_.

"Our white girl and Batman see only each other. I bet they disappear before too long." Lula elbowed Connie. She grabbed the girls and headed to Steph as soon as the music stopped.

"Batman, Your hot self needs to go sit with my hot Tankie. We girls got somethin to do."

She nodded to the DJ. "_**I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd**_ started playing and the girls started dancing with each other as girls do. Bumping and grinding each other. Grandma yelled across the floor.

"Get down girl. That's my grandbaby. Work it."

Her mom was hiding her face and tippling from her hidden flask, Her dad was trying to ignore Albert's babbling. Ranger , Tank, all the MM and Joe were watching the women and shifting to adjust themselves without drawing attention to it. They all but raced to their women the second the song ended for their own hot dance.

He nibbled on her ear as he whispered. "Babe, how you dance like that turns me on like nothing else and knowing your mine." He only let her go for the Father/Daughter dance as _**"My Girl" by The Temptations **_played.

She then danced with Joe to _**"**__**Not Meant To Be" by Theory of a Deadman. **_He kissed her forehead as the song ended. "Be happy, Cupcake. I love you." He pushed her into Ranger's arms and walked into Connie's with a Grin. "Honey, You want a drink?" They walked off hand in hand to the bar.

"Babe, you ready to toss your flowers so we can party alone?" Her eyes glazed over as he said alone.

Yum, alone with Carlos. She turned red as she heard a few chuckles from the people around them. She ducked her head to his chest. "I said that out loud huh?" She groaned at his nod. She whispered in his ear. "Let's get this done. I want you, alone and naked with a bed." It was his turn to groan.

Tank received his message loud and clear with that ESP as bomber calls it. He gave his best and loudest voice to gain everyone's attention. "People its time for the tossing of the bouquet and garter. All you single ladies out front, but mind you don't get too close to the water." Everyone laughed as the girls came forward. Julie was going to be in front when Ranger called out.

"Young Lady, you better get back . You are not allowed until your 35 to date and 60 to marry."

Julie crossed her arms with a scowl. "Dad, I already date. Mom don't care. Just let Mama Steph toss the thing. I am 12 you know."

Steph was trying to decide to cry at the Mama Steph part or Laugh at the look on Carlos' face. She coughed a chuckle back and put her hand on his arm. He calmed quickly and looked over to Julie. "Talk about this later. Young Lady." Steph turned and tossed it high in the air. Grandma Caught it.

Frank was the first to yell. "Thank God. Maybe now I'll get rid of the old bat." Ellen, elbowed him in the ribs. "Hush Frank, Don't warn the ones off." He was surprised from that till he noticed that she was a little drunk. He led her back to their table. "Let's watch the rest from here before we go home."

Ranger led her to the middle of the dance floor and sat her down in the chair the guys had put in place.

"Babe, we are going to do this and its going to be good." As the music played he raised her dress a to just above her knee the ducked his head under. She jumped as his mouth laid hot wet kisses on her knee then up her thigh. His fingers caressed up to the edge of promised land. She felt his teeth graze the skin below the garter. He inched it down very slowly. They heard all the catcalls and whistles.

"He's taking way to long down there. Her eyes are rolling back and glazed." Lester yelled. Bobby added "Man come on. Can you not wait till you are alone." They watched as he finally emerged with a wolf grin and her going redder. He stood and tossed it high and far.

Lester caught it. Grandma hustled on up and dragged him to the floor. She sat down in the chair Steph just left. He had a very pained expression.

"Come on big boy. Put that thing as high as it will go. I want my grandbaby to have a long and happy marriage. Use them nice choppers too, just like the package did." Everyone but grandma watched the shiver Lester gave. Ranger leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Payback is a bitch. Keep your comments of my wife to a minimum. Now go get your woman."

They watched as he knelt down and pushed the garter up to her knee and to give her a thrill he used his teeth with the tip of his fingers to get it a little higher. He's a nice guy after all. He left as soon as the coast was clear to gargle with the strongest liquor out there. The MM laughing in the background.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that." He looked over to see a women grinning at him as he leaned over the bar. She sexily walked up to him. "That was real sweet giving granny a thrill like that. I'm Casey Plum, Steph's cousin from Atlanta."

"Lester Santos, I work with Ranger. Nice to meet you. May I have this dance." They walked to the floor just as a slow song started to play. He pulled her close. They talked while they danced. Him thinking how beautiful she was with her long straight dark hair and blue eyes.

No one seen when Carlos and Steph left. He carried her to the car and they disappeared like smoke. While the others danced the night away.


	14. Chapter 14

_**JE owns it all, I just wish I did.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

"Carlos, I'm back. Dinner is in ten." She yelled up as she passed the stairs. She rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to tell your daddy. I hope he can take it." She laughed as she walked into the chaos of her kitchen.

"Ella, What can I do to help?" She turned and caught CJ mid jump from the top of the cabinet.

"Babe, you can't be doing that in your condition."

He grabbed the boy and held him up nose to nose. "CJ only jump when someone other than your mommy can catch you okay, at least for a little while." He leaned over and kissed her just as he set him down to run.

They both turned as Lester, Casey and Lilly came though the side door. "Hey Beautiful, Boss. When do we eat?" Casey elbowed him and handed her bowl to Ella. Then hugged Steph. Just as she was going to ask about her doctors appointment everyone else came in. Tank, Lula with Christopher and Sarah. Bobby, Carol with Stacie. Connie and Joe with Joe Jr., Michelle, and baby Matthew. Someone yelled.

"Let's party!" They all pushed to the patio for the food.

"Hey guys. Grab a kid and sit." Carlos had CJ (Carlos Jr. now 6) and Steph had Izzy (Isabella Jade Manoso now 2). They set them in their own chairs beside theirs.

She stroked Carlos' cheek. "I know everyone wants to know about the reason for the party. Well... We are going to be parents again." She paused to let the roar of voices settle. "In six months we will be joined by two new babies." She watched as his eyes widened slightly as the last few words settled over him.

"Babe, did you just say two?"

She grinned. "Yep, we are having twins. You really did it this time." She squealed as he grabbed her and spun her around. He kissed her and they broke apart after a lot of coughs and "Get a Room." He watched his wife's glazed eyes and was tempted to run up the stairs. "Let's eat. We can celebrate later, Babe." He gave his 1000 watt smile at her blush.

"Casey and Carol both stood at the same time, smiling. "Guys we have news too." They looked to their husbands. Carol spoke first. "We went together." Casey finished. "Hon, We're pregnant." Carol nodded. They both got spun just as Steph did.

"Thank God! I won't have to do this one by myself." You guys are in trouble, three pregnant wives at the same time." She laughed at the looks that crossed their faces. They were remembering all the mood swings and weird cravings.

"Babe." They all dug into the food. After everything was cleaned up and gone they settled in. The kids were down in the playroom with Ella and Cara (the live-in nanny).

"Steph, What are you going to do with four little ones?" Lula asked.

"I have no idea. I have already given up the skips and only do the client stuff, searches, and paperwork" She leaned into Carlos, looking into his eyes. "We might have to hire another nanny though. I don't know if Cara can handle four by herself. CJ is a handful and Izzy and just everywhere. Adding twins, and if they are like them we are in for a hell of a ride."

"Steph with four kids. Who would have thought that seven years ago?" Joe spoke up. He grinned at her as she threw a pillow at him.

"Steph? What about Ranger? He was the Bad Ass. Now he is whupped." Lester spoke up.

"Santos, You want to go downstairs to the mats?" He gave the look that used to shut up the one on the receiving end. It was not working "Babe, I'm still Bad Ass. Tell them." She patted his thigh.

"Yes, _Carlos, _you are still my Bad Ass." She kissed his cheek but couldn't dodge his arms and he pulled her to his lap and tickled her.

"See man, no Bad Ass left. He tickles instead. You better watch out man. This gets out and you won't last on the streets. What's next reading to the skips as we take them in?" Tank added as he was almost rolling on the floor as he watched his friend play openly with his wife. They all laughed and joked for a few more hours till one by one they grabbed their kids and headed home.

She walked into their bathroom to shower. The kids were in bed and Carlos in his office with a little paperwork. She was just wetting her hair down when he stepped in.

"Babe." His husky voice floated around her sending shivers down her spine. He watched her shiver and was even more turned on by the reaction to him after all this time. He pulled her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder where it met her neck.

He nibbled along her neck as his hands rubbed over her tummy. "You have no idea how you turn me on knowing that you are carrying my children." He moved his hands up and stroked her breast, pinching her nipples to hard peaks. She moaned and he quickly turned her in his arms. Kissing her mouth. He hands playing over his abs and up to his nipples, flicking them on her way to tangle her fingers in his hair.

He grabbed her butt and picked her up, She locked her legs around his hips. "Oh God, Carlos. I want you now."

"Easy, Babe. We have all night to celebrate." He gave her a wolf grin at her moan. He attacked her mouth with a fierce possessiveness. He bit at her lips then down her neck. She couldn't take it anymore. She lifted and impaled herself on him before he could stop her. They groaned as the sank to the hilt.

"Now Carlos...Fuck ...Me..Now." A her words his control broke and pounded into her. She came and still he pounded just as he was going to go over her pinched her clit hard and sent them both over the edge.

They both sank to the floor their knees weak. It was another few moments before he could stand and carry her to their bed. Just as they settled in wrapped in each others arms. "Love you Babe."

"Love you too, Carlos."

The End


End file.
